


Kurtoberfest 2015 #8 - Grim Reaper

by JWMelmoth



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Major Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Set in the year 2077. The Grim Reaper comes calling.





	Kurtoberfest 2015 #8 - Grim Reaper

Kurt opens his eyes and looks at the being standing by his bed. He smiles. He has seen it before; hovering near him in high school, after his first break up with Blaine, when he was bashed, and once more as he pulled Adam away from a speeding taxi.

“You’re handsomer than Brad Pitt,” he whispers.

The being smiles. “They made do. You were too young to be cast, you were only four.”

Kurt blushes.

“Are you ready?” the being asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods. He looks at his sleeping husband. They knew this was coming. They have prepared for it, said goodbyes, worked on their bucket list. And every single night before falling asleep, the last thing they tell each other is “I love you”.

“Do you want me to take you both?” the being offers.

Kurt sighs. “As much as I want to be selfish, I can’t. Adam’s family isn’t ready. Give them more time. I’ve had him for sixty-four years. I can wait.”

“You won’t be bored,” the being says gently. “There are a lot of people longing to catch up with you.”

A tear slips from Kurt’s eye. He hasn’t dared to hope, but hearing it confirmed… He whispers: “Let’s go then. I’ve kept them waiting long enough.” He casts one more look at Adam, and already knows the first thing he will tell his mom.


End file.
